


It's Real

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beautiful, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fantasy becomes reality, Fluff, IN SPACE!, Lesbians in Space, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Stars, Thirteenth Doctor Era, cute thirteenth doctor, woman of my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: What if this universe is just an alternate one where The Doctor is just a TV character? What if the Thirteenth Doctor materialized in your tiny garden to discover just this.Well wonder no more!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: only read if your a massive simp for Jodie Whittaker and/or the Thirteenth Doctor or else the beginning, if not the whole, fic will be kinda cringey for you. I don't know how to not write like a cringey simp because that's what I am. 😁
> 
> Real Disclaimer: there are two swear words, I kinda censored them with symbols, but if your easily offended or just don't like that kinda thing, don't read on. I rated it general audiences because all the rest is just good old awkward gay fluff. 
> 
> This is my first Thirteenth Doctor/reader fan fiction so I hope it goes well! It is based off of an unfinished self insert short film script that I wrote a few months ago, then I realized I don't know how to write scripts. So...... Yeah!
> 
> There is a Part 2 coming soon or already there depending on when you're reading this. Part (chapter) 1 is just setting up the story, Part 2 is where the real fluff begins! 
> 
> There's another playlist on Spotify for this fic called "It's Real- a Thirteenth Doctor/reader fanfic playlist" if you would like to listen. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xMbGoydNGnQIQqUF61mpa?si=meTZwv9SQIi58m7vANv5lw
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: only read if your a massive simp for Jodie Whittaker and/or the Thirteenth Doctor or else the beginning, if not the whole, fic will be kinda cringey for you. I don't know how to not write like a cringey simp because that's what I am. 😁
> 
> Real Disclaimer: there are two swear words, I kinda censored them with symbols, but if your easily offended or just don't like that kinda thing, don't read on. I rated it general audiences because all the rest is just good old awkward gay fluff.
> 
> This is my first Thirteenth Doctor/reader fan fiction so I hope it goes well! It is based off of an unfinished self insert short film script that I wrote a few months ago, then I realized I don't know how to write scripts. So...... Yeah!
> 
> Part (chapter) 1 is just setting up the story, Part 2 is where the real fluff begins!
> 
> There's another playlist on Spotify for this fic called "It's Real- a Thirteenth Doctor/reader fanfic playlist" if you would like to listen.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

You looked over at you Hello Kitty digital clock. It reads 12:00 midnight. 

You go back to looking at the pictures of the Thirteenth Doctor you'd stuck up on the side of your desk next to your bed. 

"The most beautiful hour. The most beautiful woman." You whisper to yourself. 

You touch your hand to the cheek of a paper Doctor. You wish you could be like her, or be with her, one of the two, or both. You admire her so much, she is who you aspire to be. Both The Doctor and the actress who plays their first female incarnation inspire you with no limit. 

You are awoken from your tired trance by an echoing, mechanical almost screeching, sound, coming from outside the door that led to your small garden at the end of your flat. It was familiar, you'd recognize it anywhere, but didn't believe your ears just yet. 

You swing your legs out of bed. 

"What the hell?" You whisper, confused as to where the noise was coming from and what was making it, still not believing that it was what you hoped it was in heart. 

You see the silhouette of the TARDIS, flickering against the blind covering the door into your tiny garden. 

"No way!" You whispered. 

You approach the glass door, open the blind and unlock the door as quiet as possible, being careful not to wake your Mum, dad and sister. 

You stand at the doorway, squinting into the darkness, where it looked like the TARDIS had just materialized. 

The Doctor flies out of the TARDIS, breathing heavily and fast. 

"Wait, what?' you say, almost convinced this is a dream, but still very shocked and confused.

"Who are you?" The Doctor, said, as if you had just materialized in her garden, not the other way round. 

You answered her after a few seconds of fixation on her, taking the situation in. 

"Er, Y/N, Y/N L/N."

"Alright, Y/N L/N, you sound Yorkshire -ry enough, are we in Sheffield? Or anywhere in Yorkshire for that matter? I'm meant to be picking up my friends in a minute."

Distracted by the friendly nature of her conversation, you almost forget about everything that is not normal about this interaction. 

"Ugh, no, don't remind me, were in Edinburgh, but Yorkshire's my real home." You tell her, annoyed at remembering you had moved four hours up north recently, against your will. 

"Aaawww! So close!" The Doctor exclaimed. 

"Not really, " You tease, a small smile creeping across your face. 

"Oi! I've got the whole of time and space to navigate, I think I got pretty close." The Doctor retorts. 

Your eyes widened, remembering the absurdity of the situation. Then you realize you have been stood in the doorway for the entirety of the conversation, letting the cold in, and potentially causing your family to stir, so you step into the garden and close the door carefully behind you. 

As you do this, The Doctor slumps against a wall of the TARDIS, taking in her situation. 

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Even if it was, it was already one of the best dreams you've ever had. 

"I don't think so" The Doctor said, actually thinking about it. "If it was, you wouldn't be asking that, would you?"

A wide smile took over your face. 

"Holy sh!t! So, you're not Jodie Whittaker?"

"No!" The Doctor shot back, sounding offended. "Who's she?"

"Well... She's sort of.... You" You say, trying to break it to The Doctor slowly. "At least... She plays you."

She stands upright again Intrigued and confused. 

"She plays me?! What do you mean, she play me?" had asked, rushed, the sooner she understood, the better, she would feel. 

You start talking cautiously. 

"Well.... Until now, everyone thought you were just a TV character." and then you say, exasperated, more for yourself than for The Doctor, "You're a TV character!"

"Oooooooooh!" The alien exclaimed excitedly, "Am I good? Do people like me?"

"Yeah! You're brilliant! People love you! Millions of people, all over the world. And the woman who plays you now, she's a f*cking angel!"

You were proud you were the one getting to tell her this. 

"Wow!" And then, in a more unsurprised tone, she said, "Not that different from normal then really."

You maybe laughed a little too hard at that. 

Calming down, you still can't believe this is all real. 

"Okay, but you're not real, are you? 

You reach out to touch her arm and then your hand travels, almost all by itself, up to The Doctor's shoulder, and then, before you know it, you're tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear. 

You get lost in her emerald green eyes for a second. 

"Aren't I?" The Time Lord said softly. 

Then you both snap back into reality, embarrassed. 

After clearing your throat awkwardly, you say, "Okay, maybe you are." And look down at your bare toes. 

You were suddenly overcome with another wave of excitement, gaining your confidence back. 

"Okay, but come on! You just happen to materialize in an alternate universe where you're a TV character, in my tiny garden in Scotland?!"

"Apparently," The Doctor says nonchalantly, with a smile on her face. 

"Awesome!" You reply. 

Suddenly shivering, The Doctor remarks, 

"It's a bit chilly out 'ere!"

"It's Scotland out here," You say, grimly. 

Damn right it was chilly out here, you had bare feet, and only short shorts and an oversized T-shirt on. 

"Wanna come inside the TARDIS, warm up a bit?" The Doctor asked you. 

"Heck yeah!" you answered. Then realizing you sounded too eager, but rolling with it, you added, "Please?"

She takes your hand, her cool skin against yours, and a shiver, or perhaps a pulse of electricity, shoots up your arm. 

"Get ready," The Time Lord warned, assuming you had never seen the TARDIS before, when actually you'd spent most of your time since the Thirteenth Doctor was announced dreaming of this moment, but never for one second did you think it would come true. 

"I am" 

So she guides you into the TARDIS and the sight takes your breath away, even though you've seen it countless times before through a screen. 

"Wow!" is all you can manage as you spin slowly round on the spot, taking the ship in. "It's...... "

"Bigger on the inside? I love it when people say that" The Doctor buts in. 

"No, I already new that," 

The Doctor gave a slightly annoyed huff. 

"No, it's... Real..... she's real" Then realizing she's in the room, "You're real." you said the last two words 

"Well yeah!" The Doctor says, as if its obvious, which to her it is, but you still can't get your head around it. 

As she said this, your attention was brought back to her. 

"Where do you wanna go?" The Doctor asked, grinning, happy to be able to show another person a piece of the universe. 

"What?! Really?!" Could this night get any better? "What about Yaz, Graham and Ryan?" you asked, immediately realizing she didn't know you knew about them. "They're in the TV show to," you say, embarrassed, tucking your hair behind your ears. 

This shocked The Doctor at first, if loads of people knew about her friends, how much more did they know, but she brushed it off for now. 

"Oh, they'll be okay, I'll go back and get them at the right time after this. So, where to?"

"Okay," you say excited by the prospect of going somewhere, alone, with The Doctor. "Let me go get something."

You rushed out of the TARDIS, scared that, when you came back, it wouldn't be there anymore. You went back into your bedroom and grabbed a jar off your desk. You stopped to turn it upsidedown, and pastel pink water mixed with every colour of glitter imaginable. You'd made it when you were a kid and kept it ever since. It still transfixed you to this day. You knew it was childish but the heavenly, pastel, dream-like world inside a jar was just too pretty to resist. 

Realizing who was waiting for you, you snapped out of another one of the multiple dreamy trances you'd been in tonight, which wasn't uncommon, you always had your head in the clouds, and rushed back outside, praying the TARDIS was still there. You smiled as you saw the ship there, where you left it, and rushed inside again. 

"Here! I'm here." You say, breathless from rushing in and out, but also from just the whole experience. 

"Oooh! What's that?" The Doctor asked, sounding intrigued. 

"Well, I call it my galaxy jar, but that doesn't matter." You explain, but you are only focused on one thing: seeing the stars with The Doctor. "I wanna go somewhere that looks like this" You tell her as you shake the jar, clouds of glitter rising to the top in a colorful mess. 

"I can show you somewhere better," The Doctor promises. 

She takes your hand and after pressing a few buttons and turning a few dials on the TARDIS console, she guides it up and you pull the lever that sets the TARDIS into motion together. 

"Hold on!" The Time Lord tells you as the TARDIS starts jerking violently. You both grab on to the console. 

You can't believe it, you are actually traveling through space right now. It was almost too overwhelming to think about. 

After about thirty seconds the ship stops jerking and you ask, 

"Where are we?"

"You'll have to find out" The Doctor teases, leaving you guessing. Not like you would know even if she did tell you. Your knowledge of the Milky Way galaxy was limited, let alone the countless other galaxies that The Doctor could have taken you.


	2. I Think You're the Woman of my Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes you to see one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen, the other is sat next to you, her arm round your waist and head on your shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is largely more fluffy than the last so thanks for sticking with it and I hope you like this chapter. :)
> 
> I feel this chapter will be better than the last. 
> 
> This is the good stuff, Stars and galaxies and fluff.

You sit on the edge of the TARDIS, swinging your legs absentmindedly, drinking in the spectacular sight presented to you by The Doctor.

You had opened the TARDIS doors tentatively, not sure what to expect, but a gasp slipped from your mouth immediately when you saw what was behind them.

An explosion of pink, purple, blue, turquoise-green, red and orange bombarded your retinas and shined in your wide pupils, sprinkled with red, blue, white and yellow stars. You couldn't believe something so beautiful even existed.

Just to add to the surrealness, something equally as beautiful, if not more, was sat next to you.

She had been the first one to sit down, legs crossed on the TARDIS floor in front of the open doors. She had patted the space next to her and said "come on! It's perfectly safe, I've adjusted the TARDIS forcefield so that, if you fall out, you just hang in mid air for bit, then float back up into the TARDIS. And the air is filtered and totally breathable, as long as you stay inside the forcefield, which it would be almost impossible not to do."

So, trusting the alien, you had sat down next her, eyes still glued on the incandescent sight.

She began to tell you about the Galaxy you were looking at.

" The Cigar Galaxy it's called, M82. Horrible name, for such had beautiful thing, sometimes I just don't understand you Humans"

"Honestly, sometimes me neither." You agree, humans are hard to understand sometimes.

"The colours are enhanced by the TARDIS so it looks even more vibrant." The Doctor goes on, explaining more about the galaxy and its properties.

Your eyes flit from the galaxy to The Doctor, not knowing which to focus on. She's looking at you, not the beautiful mess of stars and colours, her face bathed in ethereal light from the galaxy and the TARDIS combined.

When The Doctor pauses in her rambling to look at the majestic sight in front of her, you ask what's been on your mind the whole time.

"Why did you take me here? You could easily just have left and gone to pick up your friends."

"I need to know more about the alternate universe, TV show thing." she says, turning back to you. "I don't know how the TARDIS brought me here, or why. I don't often go to to alternate universes, although if they have people like you in them, maybe I should come more often."

This comment made you blush; she said the last bit softer than the rest.

The Doctor continued "Plus, if the TARDIS materialized right in your garden, not anyone else's, you must be pretty special."

You didn't talk for some time after that, but it was a comfortable silence, just sat, revelling in the glory of the galaxy in front of you. Somehow The Doctor's hand had found it's way around your waist and her head her head on your shoulder.

The feeling of her warm body against your's, you never wanted it to end. How was it that you had just met, and you were already so in love with this alien.

You hadn't only just met, that was it. She'd only just met you. you'd known her since your childhood, and this incarnation for a good couple years now.

You decided you would tell her what you had been thinking since you met this female incarnation, at first in a fan girl kind of way, but now it was real, you couldn't miss this opportunity.

"I think you're the woman of my dreams," you tell her, resting your head atop hers, still on your shoulder. "Or, alien of my dreams" you add with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I have to admit this isn't my best work, especially the first chapter, but I just wanted to see how it would turn out. 😅
> 
> The Cigar Galaxy is a real galaxy, google it, my writing doesn't do it justice. This is the image I was describing  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=VbjIcwBI&id=D060156D71311D06B21A786A043126E603DA63D3&thid=OIP.VbjIcwBIBgRnrs_QIwOtaAHaGA&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fth.bing.com%2Fth%2Fid%2FR55b8c8730048060467aecfd02303ad68%3Frik%3D02PaA%252bYmMQRqeA%26riu%3Dhttp%253a%252f%252fimages.fineartamerica.com%252fimages-medium-large%252fcigar-galaxy-m82-composite-image-jpl-caltechstscicxcuofaesaaurajhunasa.jpg%26ehk%3DYE9HWaG%252fmThqqvuP8nociIzxTdhMbaGRFhS1GBkSITs%253d%26risl%3D%26pid%3DImgRaw&exph=730&expw=900&q=M82+Cigar+Galaxy&simid=608055112151139369&ck=7EEE9F902CC301066FDB0FF5B2ADE2DE&selectedindex=12&form=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0&vt=4&sim=11
> 
> If you want to, leave me thasmin prompts you would like to see in the comments and I will gift the finished work to you. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought, I'd love to hear from you. :)
> 
> (there's a kiss in the next chapter, I promise! )


	3. The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help The Doctor come to terms with so many people knowing so much about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff In this chapter
> 
> I never intended for this story to have mulapple chapters, but I got bored of writing it for a bit, and found a natural breaking off point so I could post something but then have a break and continue the story. I think the chapters help it a bit as well. 
> 
> Sorry there's a few loopholes, just don't think too hard hard about it. 😅

"Here we are, just two minutes after we left." The Doctor announced triumphantly

She'd taken you back home, with the intention of saying goodbye and going back for Yaz, Graham and Ryan, but somehow the alien had ended up snuggled in your bed.

Sure you had asked her "Could you stay with me just a little bit longer?" But not for a minute would you have thought she would take you up on the offer.

So when she said "Of course, I'm an semi-immortal Time Lord with a time and space machine, I've got all the time in the world." You led her inside your bedroom and told her to make herself at home.

"You have to be quiet though," you warned her, "My family's asleep."

"Okay" The Time Lord whispered.

Then you went to get some hot chocolate for you both. When you came back, tiptoeing as quietly as possible, you found The Doctor with her shoes off and your duvet wrapped around herself, and smiled at the adorable sight.

You handed her a mug of hot chocolate and sat next to her on the bed.

"I got the marshmallows out specially." You tell her.

"Aaww! You didn't 'ave to do that" The doctor said, glad that you did.

She took a sip of the hot, creamy liquid and then said,

"Can I ask go you something, Y/N?"

"Of course," You got butterflies when she said your name.

"What else do you know..... About my lives?" She was okay with people knowing about the good bits, there was a whole volume about her in The Book of Celebrants after all, but what about the not so good bits?

"Er, I don't know, a lot?"

"Do you know about River?"

"River Song? Yeah."

"The Master?"

"Yeah,"

"What about all my friends, Rose and Martha and Amy and Rory and Donna and Clara and Bill?" she could have mentioned more, but there were too many to count.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," You feel bad for her, imagine if everyone knew everything about your life, if all your worst days were shown on television for other people's entertainment. It must be horrible.

The Doctor becomes more distressed now and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Hey," You try to console her as best go you can. "Nobody except me knows it's real."

"I don't know if that's better or worse" The Doctor said sadly as she placed her mug on your bookshelf and lay down in your bed.

Seeing The Doctor this sad hurt you. But you would do everything in your power to comfort her.

You lay down next to her, put your around body and locked the fingers on your left hand with the fingers on her's, she didn't resist, but instead sunk into the action.

Her short golden hair tickled your face, she smelt sweet, like custard creams and coconut, but mixed with engine oil and smoke.

After lying there for a moment, The Doctor slowly turns to face you.

"Can I..... Kiss you?" She asks you, nervous.

You're pretty sure your heart skips a couple beats when she says that, and you wanna just laugh hysterically, but you contain yourself.

"Yeah" You whisper, wishing you could have come up with something more witty to say.

She moves her face closer to your's and puts her hand on your hip. Then suddenly you're kissing. You really hope she can't tell how fast your heart is beating right now.

When you sperate, you both smile then lie down again snuggling into each other. Was this weird? You'd really only just met her properly.

It doesn't matter now.

You lay there peacefully and eventually went to sleep. When you woke up, your clock read 4:00 in the morning. The Doctor stirred, woken by your movement and then snapped awake, realizing where she was.

"I better get back" she said, springing out of bed and pulling on her boots. "I should have no problem getting back to my universe, statistically, if I just latch on to the coordinates of Yaz's flat."

You were surprised by the sudden action, but understood The Doctor had to go at some point. This fantasy-turned-reality couldn't last forever.

You stood up too and rubbed your eyes, it was still dark outside.

She stood by the doorway awkwardly and said

"Thanks for the hot chocolate," tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "And nice posters by the way" she adds, referencing the multiple posters on your wall with her face looking down at you.

"Thanks for..... Everything" You reply.

"Hey, no probs" The Time Lord said sweetly.

She opened the door and you followed her outside to watch the TARDIS leave. She was just about to enter the ship, when she turned round, took you in her arms and kissed you hard in front of the TARDIS blue backdrop, bathed in the ethereal dawn light. You wrapped your hands in her golden hair, wanting to be in this moment forever.

Two single tears slipped down your cheek. "I love you, Doctor" it sounded desperate and pathetic, but you wanted her to know.

The Doctor had forgotten you knew her name, but didn't say anything.

She finally let you go and slipped back into her TARDIS without another word.

Your hair flew back in the wind created when the TARDIS dematerialized, you could have also blamed the wind for the tears in your eyes, but you knew that wasn't the case.

As you made your way quietly back inside, you saw the empty space where your galaxy jar used to sit, and smiled, glad The Doctor would have something to remember you by. She would never know how grateful you were for the experience, for just meeting her. To her you were probably just another one of her fleeting affairs with a random human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with it!  
>  Leave your prompts in the comments if you would like to and tell me what you thought if you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading till the end if you got this far and for reading at all. 
> 
> Writing/reading stuff like this is always so conflicting because I ship thasmin with my life, heart and soul, but also I wanna be with the doctor, like, so bad, but only if Yaz wasn't in the picture and also only the Thirteenth Doctor or any other future hot/cute female incarnations because I'm a big fat lesbian. 
> 
> As I said, this is gonna be in 2 parts, so if you liked part 1, look out for part 2, which will be posted as another chapter. More fluff coming in part 2 so stay tuned. 
> 
> Also, I had an idea which I thought might be fun if anyone wants to participate. Because I'm slowly running out of ideas for fanfics, (I haven't run out completely yet but I might soon! ) I thought that if you wanted to, you could leave a thasmin prompt or a thasmin storyline you would like to see in the comments and I could choose a few I like and write them and gift the finished work to the you. :) just an idea, don't feel pressured, but if you like my writing and want to do it, it would be amazing to get some prompts. 
> 
> Please comment what you thought, I'd love to know if you liked Part 1. :)


End file.
